My Boys
by HinatasHelper
Summary: After the Fourth Great Shinobi War things have pretty much gone back to normal except the fact that Sakura can't help but notice just how sexy her teammates have gotten since they first became Team 7. How will she react after a night of drinking and fun? SasuSakuNaru fic


Yeah Yeah I know I promise all of my stories will be updated next week. I've been working on them for weeks but college is seriously sucking up all my time but they will all be updated net week I might do them all the same day or one everyday but they will all have a new chapter next week. I just couldn't get this out of my head so here it is. It's some serious smexi stuff going down in this so please read and review guys. I love you all!

* * *

Sakura

After the war things had surprisingly went back to normal(ish). Sasuke had been pardoned (due a lot to Naruto's close relationships with the other Kages and his constant badgering of them to pardon him) and was currently sharing a small 3 bedroom apartment with both Naruto and me. We all decided that since the village was still being rebuilt that it'd be easier on the carpenters and our pockets if we decided to live together instead of finding separate houses, which would be damn near impossible since all the shinobi had returned from the war and the civilians were allowed back home. The poor carpenters couldn't keep up so we shinobi took it upon ourselves to help them out as much as possible, if we weren't on missions or training than we were helping with the reconstruction of our beloved village. Anyway back to what I was saying! It was actually nice to have Sasuke and Naruto under the same roof with me whenever I wanted some company. Besides Sasuke constantly bonking Naruto on the head for his messiness or eating his precious tomatoes it was pretty chill between the three of us (as chill as anything can be with Naruto around). My two best friends in the whole world walking around my apartment, shirtless, sweaty and super sexy all the time was freaking SWEET! To hell with you don't judge me. Best friends or not I appreciated a beautiful male anatomy when I saw one and they both seemed to have a vendetta against wearing shirts when they were safely in the house away from their fangirls. Speaking of those idiots where are they? It's our annual Friday bar night with the rest of our friends and I need some damn help putting this necklace on!

"Naruto-kun!" I shouted walking out of my bedroom and down the hall to the living room to see if he was in there

"What!" He bellowed back with a mouth full of food from the kitchen

"I need help putting on this necklace so get out here and do it for me!"

"Kinda busy here! Make Sasuke do it I want to finish this ramen before it gets soggy!"

"You suck!" I hissed

Before heading for Sasuke's room I pulled out the futon in the living room since apparently we all always ended up passed out on it whenever we had these Friday night outings. We bought the damn thing specifically because waking up piled on top of each other on the couches like sardines was putting some serious strain on our bodies.

"Oh Sasuke" I sang out wheeling to walk to his room

I could hear him grunt in acknowledgement from his bedroom so I walked right on in to see him shrugging into his open black button up shirt that rested over a surprisingly (not really) navy blue tank top that he wore to obviously show off that 8 pack. He wore navy blue straight legged jeans and of course his ninja sandals. Around his neck he wore the necklace of the Uchiwa fan I brought him and it made me smile.

"Once you're done ogling me you can tell me what you want Sakura" He smirked over his shoulder

"Shut up baka I can ogle all I want. I came in here so that you could put this necklace on me. Naruto's being a fat douche and won't help me. Now that I think about it that isn't such a bad thing since he normally mutilates the clasps with his humongous paws" I humphed glaring at him

"Turn around harpy" He chuckled at my random ranting

I huffed but obliged, handing him the necklace over my shoulder. He swept my hair off my neck and tossed it over my left shoulder so it wouldn't get tangled up in the necklace. It was hard to suppress the shudder as his smooth fingers ghosted over my neck and around my front, back to behind my neck.

"Done" He whispered against the shell of my ear

"Better be on straight" I grumbled walking away without a backwards glance

"You're not wearing that out" He snapped once he realized what I had on

"Excuse me?" I snapped wheeling to face him

"I am not getting into another brawl because of what you're wearing. Put on some real clothes or else we're not going!"

"Oh come on Sasuke I'm 19 I think I have the right to wear what I want" I whined stomping my foot

"Fuck no! We are not going out with you wearing that shit! We are not going to have a repeat of last week Sakura-chan!" Naruto snapped from behind me

"Please guys I'll behave this time I swear! I'll even stay by you both all night I promise. I really don't want to change, this thing was really hard to get into" I whined putting on my pouty lip face

They looked at each other over the top of my head and scowled at each other in some sort of silent fight while I looked on anxiously. I mean come on, I was a little provacative but not very much where I was showing too much. Was I? I looked down at myself and started to realize just what they meant. I was wearing a mid-thigh, vivid blood red, skin tight yukata that was lined in black with my clan symbol on the back as usual but the middle circle was gone so you could see my naked back where I had my Anbu sign placed. I wore thigh high black tights with some red pumps to match. Instead of wearing my hair in a pony-tail like I usually did for combat it was loose and flowing around my face in soft curls down to my butt. The necklace I made Sasuke put on me was handmade and it went in a straight line down to the middle of my breasts because it held trinkets that went down in a straight line. The first one was my Haruno symbol, the second holding the top and bottom ones together was the Uzumaki symbol that Naruto adorned everyday and the last one closest to my heart was the Uchiha clan symbol. Ok so maybe it was a bit sexy but I'm sure Ino would be putting me to shame right now.

"Sakura-chan can you at least take the makeup off? It makes me feel like I'm escorting you to a seductive mission" Naruto groaned slowly conceding

"Naruto-kun I only have on lip gloss and eye liner I swear" I pleaded

"Honest?" he asked squinting his eyes

"I swear. You know I don't know how to do that stuff only Ino does" I answered truthfully

"You promise to stick with one of us all night?" Sasuke snapped from behind me

I wheeled to face him and gave him the most honest and innocent face I could give him widening my big doe eyes and nodded.

"I swear or you guys can leave me out on the next mission"

They both scoffed and raised their eyebrows at this realizing just how serious I was. If there was one thing I refused to do even during the war, it was being left in the dust behind those two. I was a legendary Sannin now and I wanted to be treated as such at all times.

"Ok. But no trouble" Sasuke sighed

"I promise. Thank you so much guys!" I squealed happily kissing them both on the cheek

I dashed out of the room and to the front door, grabbing my purse and keys on the way. There was a loud double groan coming from the room that I just ran out of.

"She just played us again" Naruto groaned

"Tell me about it"

"I'll be damned if she doesn't keep her promise or else we really will leave her out of the mission.  
I'll tell Tsunade baa-chan that it was a bet and she'll definitely go for it"

"Smart thinking dobe. Let's go before she gets too far ahead of us"

Once we reached the bar I had one arm linked through both of my boys' arms as they escorted me in. I was very proud to admit that out of all the teams to come out of Leaf Academy, we were the closest. Everyone else developed bonds and were truly like family but we were more, we became blood in these past 7 years and whether or not you understood how our strange personalities blended you couldn't deny just how close we all were.

"Forehead!" Ino's melodic voice sang out happily as she ran from the booth to meet us

"Hey Pig! You already started without me I see!" I giggled crushing her to my chest

She had been on a mission for the past month and I truly missed my best girlfriend and was sick with worry the entire time that she was gone.

"I'm so glad you came home safe" I sighed still reluctant to let her go

"Damn Saks ye of little faith!" she giggled poking my forehead

I leaned back to inspect her and make sure she was perfectly ok before returning her smile.

"I missed you" I nodded excitedly

"Well than let's get those buns on over to our booth so we can catch on than shall we?" she slightly slurred

"Of course, your highness" I giggled as she dragged me off to the rest of the rookie 9

Reaching behind me I grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke by their wrists to pull them with us. I'd keep my promise tonight because I honestly did not want the same stupid drama that happened last time to repeat itself. I wanted to have fun with my comrades who had become my family over these few long years. Once we reached the booth I saw that everyone was suprisingly in attendance tonight and it made my heart swell. Team Asuma, Team Gai and even the Sand Siblings were here as they all chatted away happily. Even Gaara was pink in the cheeks as he talked animatedly to Shikamaru about God knows what with his arm wrapped around the waist of a blue haired beauty who looked like she would combust from nerves at any minute. It's a good thing Hinata sat on the other side of her because she seemed to be keeping the girl semi-calm. Even Kakashi, Gai and Genma were sitting in the booth arguing about stealth techniques.

"Team 7 is here bitches!" Naruto and I exclaimed at the same time

"Finally! Sit your asses down and grab a drink!" Temari smiled up at me a little too brightly

"Look who's already tipsy! I guess I need to catch up" I winked at her as she slid me cup of sake "Sakura" Sasuke hissed in my ear warningly

"I've got you and Naruto-kun here Sasuke I'll be fine. I know you guys will make sure I'm fine. I know I'm safe no matter what" I smiled reassuringly

Naruto slid in beside Hinata due to a not so subtle push from Sasuke and we slid in next to Sai and Ino. A cute bartender girl with short indigo hair came over to the table and shyly asked if we needed anything else. Everyone ordered more sake and their own choice of sippy drinks.

"How about you two?" She asked smiling down at Sasuke and me

"I want a long island iced tea, strong please" I smiled back sliding a 1,000 ryo tip in her apron before she could see it

"I'll just take some Whiskey please" Sasuke sighed massaging his temples after seeing my sneaky tip and heaing my order

"The whole bottle?" she asked eyeing the rest of the table nervously

"The entire bottle and a big glass full of ice"

"Ok I'll be right back"

"Lighten up Sasuke. I'll be by you and Naruto-kun all night so you have nothing to worry about anything" I smiled tugging on his earlobe

He hissed and glared at me out the corner of his eye.

"Yeah teme relax. She promised she'd behave and stay by us everything will be fine"

Ino leaned across Sasuke's lap and put her head on my shoulder smiling happily and her smile was infectious and my laughter only got that much worse when I saw the look of pure horror on Sasuke's face as her breasts just were plopped in his lap.

"Saks I missed you soooo much! Take shots with me!" She slurred

"Let's do it girl!" I boomed happily

She giggled excitedly and hopped back in Sai's lap. Without thinking about it I hopped onto Sasuke's and turned to face Ino. Both Sai and Sasuke looked like they swallowed something and couldn't figure out just what it was. They were so lost they didn't know what to do. Those two seriously neded to pull the sticks out their butts and relax. Every guy in here had a girl on their lap so that we could all fit in the big booth. Although Hinata looked ready to faint and Neji looked like he needed to find a quick getaway as Ten-Ten rocked back and forth on his lap as she argued excitedly with Kakashi about differen kinds of weapons, which were the best and which ones should be used for different types of combat. Even wearing a skirt and wearing her hair down she still was her usual combative self. Gotta love our weapons mistress. Anko was sitting on Kakashi's lap who didn't seem to mind one bit and Shizune even came out tonight to let her hair down as her pink cheeked self sat on Gai's lap.

"Shots!" Ino shouted passing everyone a little shot glass

"Shots!" All the girls chorused back downing ours without a second thought

The guys grimaced at our rambunctious behavior and downed theirs after us. I love alcohol sooooo much. Our waitress came by and dropped off our drinks Sasuke immediately started to guzzle his drink down and didn't even wince. If there's one thing I don't drink it's whiskey. Gross.

"More shots!" Temari giggled from Shikamaru's lap

"Woo!"

After about 15 shots and downing my drink I was pretty smashed but I wanted to dance really bad.

"I want all of you bitches to come dance with me!" I slurred smiling goofily at all my friends

The girls giggled and nodded stumbling off of the boys' laps to make our way to the dance floor. Before I could walk two steps from the table both of my hands were grabbed and caused me to whirl around unsteadily.

"Hey what's the big idea?" I grumbled

Both Sasuke and Naruto were half-glaring and half-smiling at me.

"Sakura-chan you promised" Naruto hiccuped

"Well how about you come dance with Hinata than so that way I won't be breaking my promise" I shrugged

I was aching to go and shake my tush and wiggle my hips to relieve some of the sexual stress/tension that's been building up in me all night and they were both being super buzz kills right now.

"I can do that. Come on teme"

"Why do I have to go if you do?" Sasuke slurred trying really hard to glare at Naruto

"I might get too caught up in Hinata's sexiness to keep a eye on Sakura-chan at all times" he smirked devilishly earning him a shot glass to the back of the head

"Watch it idiot" Neji grumbled never having even taken his eyes off of Ten-Ten as she rolled her hips sexily out on the dance floor

"Fine let's go" Sasuke huffed wobbling to his feet before completely righting himself

"Yay" I giggled pulling on both his and Naruto's hands towards the dance floor

Once we got to the dance floor I spun Naruto right into Hinata'a surprised arms as she whirled around on her spot with a deep blush on her face. Naruto's cheeks burned bright red because when I spun him he stumbled face first into her breasts.

"Don't get too freaky you too" I giggled still holding onto Sasuke's hand

I pulled him with me close to the middle of the dance floor and he looked a little lost causing me to giggle loudly as I rolled my hips to the beat while he kind of just awkwardly stood there.

"Oh come on Sasuke loosen up!" I grumbled pulling him close to me from behind

The song changed to a slower one and I was happy for the change of pace since I knew that this would be easier to ease Sasuke into than trying to get him to dance like everyone else here. Pressing my back up against his front I felt him stiffen slightly but I ignored it and grabbed his hands that were hanging limply at his sides and placed them on my hips.

"You're one of the best ninja in all of Fire Country and I know you know how to move fluidly. It's just like fighting Sasuke just a little more fluid in the hips. Just follow me" I coached winding my hips on him slowly to the beat

He grunted in my ear but slowly I felt him loosen up behind me as he rolled his hips and grinded against my back. This was not helping the sexual tension I've been trying to release by dancing. I hadn't been trying to pursue a sexual relationship with Sasuke since we'd been back to the village I'd really just been enjoying his company and loving the fact that I was finally an equal and he saw me as a friend just like he did with Naruto. I was still extremely attracted to him but I ignored those feelings and just took what I could get from him but him being this close to me was making it pretty hard to do it tonight. I was pumped full of alcohol, backed up in the sex department and everything about Sasuke just oozed fuckable. He started to really get into the dancing because suddenly he wound an arm around my waist tightly pulling me closer to him, dipping his head in my the crook of my neck and breathing huskily against my neck giving me goosebumps and making me shudder in pleasure.

"Like this Sa-ku-ra" he growled in my ear

"Yes" I purred unable to stop

A shot girl was breezing past us and I grabbed the entire tray from her and handed her 5,000 ryo for it. She smiled happily and gave me the peace sign happy with the tip and whisked back to the bar. I handed a shot glass to Sasuke over my shoulder but his hands didn't leave my body he just placed his lips around the rim and let me tip the rest of it into his mouth. See what I mean? Fuckable. Screw this bastard ugh. I threw back two before handing him another one and coninuing this process until all 10 shots were gone. The music changed to something faster and I whirled around to face Sasuke placing my hands on his shoudlers and his hands on my winding hips as my head rolled around drunkenly in time with the music. He didn't miss a beat as he pulled me close and rolled his hips back aggresively locking eyes with me. His cheeks were flushed from either the alcohol or the heat of this damn shinobi bar I wasn't sure.

"That's right Saks own that" Ino bellowed somewhere close by

I looked over my shoulder to see the rest of the guys had got up too and were dancing with the girls, most likely to keep the other guys in the bar away since they were ogling us all like a pack of hungry wolves. This happened every time so they should so be used to this. Even Kakashi was being a bad boy with Anko up against the wall looking a second away from taking her into the bathroom and putting his name on that. Winking at Ino I lifted my left leg up on Sasuke's waist and rolled my hips as I ran my fingers through his hair. Ino was openly gawking at me as my entire thigh became exposed to everyone in the bar but Sasuke didn't miss a beat. He just ran his hand up my leg and gripped my flesh roughly, squeezing my thigh as he kept winding his hips in rhythm with mine.

"You said you'd behave" he growled

"I meant with other people. You and Naruto-kun didn't say whether or not I could be bad with you two" I teased

"Minx" he growled

"Shots!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs

Shot girls flooded the floor in our direction and our whole gang threw back all the shots they brought out. The night started to blur together with more and more alcohol comsumption and after that everything was just a haze.

The Next Morning

"Ugh" I groaned waking up refusing to open my eyes

I will not let the sunlight get the best of me today he can kiss my ass and keep his shining butt outside those curtains. Suddenly my body felt kinda hot and heavy. The fudge? I cracked open my eyes and realized that I was in my bra and panties on the futon in the living room but as per usual I wasn't alone and not only that but I was in a pretty...umm sexy situation here. Sasuke was laying facing me with his face smack dab in my boobs with a smile on his face like he didn't have a care in the world. His right leg was thrown over my leg and his arm was on my waist while the other was stretched out over the top of his head like he was reaching for something in his sleep. This guy was in his boxers too and morning wood was knocking. Trying to shift a little I realized there wasn't room to move. Over my shoulder Naruto was spooning me from the back and had his face buried in the back of my neck with one hand on my shoulder and the other entwined in my hair like a weirdo. This freak was wearing only boxers too. What the hell was wrong with these guys didn't they wear clothes!

'you're one to talk' my inner sneered

Had a point there. When we were in the house I always walked around in my bra the guys were used to it by now. Well I assumed they were since they didn't say anything about it anymore. Now my current predicament needed some readjusting because I was hot and these idiots were heavy as hell! Not to mention that when I'm on missions (which is ALOT) I wear chest bindings and I wear them twice as tightly as we're supposed to which made my boobs pretty hypersensitive and Sasuke's face was smack dab in the middle of them and it took everything in me not to let out a groan since he kept nuzzling them! And having morning wood knocking at you from two different directions kind of made your head spin when both the guys were nothing but sex on was turning me on in the worst way and I did not need this problem before I got coffee in my system. Rubbing my fingers through Sasuke's hair, I decided that I'd wake him up first. He stirred at first and buried his face even deeper into my boobs jostling them and causing me to moan softly. Ok bastard get the hell up! I did it again and he groaned and swatted my hand away.

"Sakura stop" he whined

"As much as I'd love to be your boobie pillow I'd rather have coffee and breakfast first" I hissed trying to fight the delicious coiling in my belly

His whole body froze and his eyes flickered open with the Sharingan activated instinctively. His mouth opened slightly blowing hot air on my bruised, sensitive skin and I bit my bottom lip enough to break skin to stop the moan from bubbling out of my throat. He slowly withdrew his leg and slid his face back out of my boobs before he looked up at my eyes.

"I-"

"Perv" I teased flicking his forehead

"Hn" he grunted and rolled his eyes

"Now a little help getting this baka off me please?"

He sat up on his arms and looked over my side to see Naruto holding onto me tightly from behind. He sighed deeply and than smirked at me.

"Do it yourself" he teased

"Sasuke come on please. You know only you can move him. He's like a million pounds" I begged

"Say it"

"Not this again" I snapped my eyes narrowing dangerously

"Say it and I'll do it"

"Come on don't do this again. Why do you always do this to get your way?" I whined my cheeks burning in embarassment

"I mean you could always try to get him off on your own. But you see me? I'm going to go make some coffee" he teased moving to slide off of the bed

"Ok ok ok ok ok" I whimpered conceding

I refused to die by suffocation of Naruto. He laid back down and got dangerously close to my face with a big smirk plastered on his. Ugh I hate when he does this it's so damn embarassing!

"I'm waiting" he cooed

I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose before giving him my best puppy dog face. He nodded in approval and rolled his hand in a 'go on' gesture.

"_Sasuke-kun_ could you please help me get Naruto-kun off?" I pouted

"See now was that so hard?" He teased poking my nose

"Like pulling my own teeth" I grumbled

He chuckled, stood up and without any hesitation kicked Naruto off of me so hard that he hit the floor with a loud thud.

"I didn't mean like that!" I bellowed panicking

"Worked didn't it?" He shrugged walking towards the kitchen

"You probably killed him" I hissed

Crawling to the edge of the futon that he fell of, I peeked over and saw that with no shame he was still dead asleep.

"See. No harm done" he waved over his shoulder before dissapearing into the kitchen

"Asshole" I growled glaring at the kitchen entryway

"Careful Sakura you know I hear everything. I could poison your coffee"

"And you'll be killed for treason pervert" I snapped stomping to the kitchen to watch him make my coffee

"Aww don't trust me?" He fake pouted as he saw me glaring at him with my arms crossed over my chest

"Not a bit Uchiha" I bit back

"Smart girl"

I huffed than plopped down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table realizing just how much my head was actually hurting right now so I leaned it against the back of the chair and sighed while massaging my temples. Sasuke plopped down in front of me and surveyed me for a minute before I lowered my head and looked at him quizically.

"What?"

"Why do you do that?" He asked tilting his head to the side

"Elaborate Sasuke. It's way too early and I'm way too hungover for your Confucious cryptic talk"

"This" he sighed and poked my left boob softly

I groaned before quickly snapping my mouth shut and glaring at him. He raised a brow at me and looked utterly confused. It was actually pretty cute.

"You mean tying my bindings so tight?"

"Hn"

"In case you haven't realized by now my breasts have gotten pretty big since I was 15 and they can seriously get in the way in the middle of a fight"

"Hinata doesn't tie hers so tight" he grumbled glaring at my slightly red boobs

"I don't even want to know how you know that"

"The dobe talks about alot of things he probably shouldn't. Frequently" he shrugged

"Yeah well you gotta get close enough to Hinata for it to be a problem for her. I'm a short range fighter Sasuke and I keep my arms close to my body when I fight. So everytime I do this" I brought my arms into my chest and balled my fists up "This happens and they get in the damn way"

He looked down and realized just what I meant. My breasts were scrunched up like two oversized water balloons in between my arms, cutting off my range of motion and they were grazing my chin.

"I still don't think you should make them so tight. You could be really damaging them"

"I'm a medic nin I know what I'm doing" I snapped at the scolding

"Your a skilled medic nin to everyone but yourself Sakura. You don't give a crap about the strain and shit you put on your body as long as you're out there saving someone else's life in return for your suffering" he hissed

I was about to bite his head off but the timer on the coffee maker went off so I stood up and walked over to it pouring coffee in both of our mugs. Who the hell was he to tell me what to do with my own body? After pouring creamer and sugar in mine I stirred it and added only two sugars to his the way he likes it. When I sat down and handed him his cup he was still glaring at me.

"I don't care what you say Sasuke it's my body and you have no control over it" I sighed rolling my eyes

He moved so quick it scared the hell out of me as he yanked me out of my seat and whisked me into the hall that led to our rooms. He stopped at the full length mirror next to the bathroom door and made me face it. Over my shoulder in the mirror I could see that he was beyond pissed with me at this point. What he did completely took me by surprise. He's going to give me whiplash. His right arm snaked around my waist and squeezed painfully causing me to whimper and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Look in the mirror" he commanded agressively

I looked up and he reached around my front quickly and grabbed my right breast in his hand and gave it a squeeze, it wasn't even hard but it still was painful and pleasurable all at the same time. I let out a strangled moan and squirmed in his arms.

"You do NOT abuse your body like this! This will become a weakness for you. Shinobi love getting you sexy Kunoichi like this and your tortured body will be so confused it will throw your reflexes off. Your mind will give in to pleasure because you bring it to the brink of it with pain. Do you care about yourself? Do you even think about these things? Do you care what it would do to Naruto and me if this stupid weakness that you brought on _**yourself**_ was your downfall? What would we do without you Sakura? You are the strength in this team! Don't you go making yourself weak because if you do than we're all screwed" he snapped with his Sharingan spinning madly as he continued to squeeze my breast

A single tear slipped down my cheek as I realized what he just said. Ok it was stupid to do that to my body but that's not what was resonating with me. I was the strength in the team? I held them together? What would they do without me? Sasuke truly saw me as an equal. I couldn't believe this. I've always wanted to hear that from his own mouth.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"Sakura we need you. I need you" he whispered lowly burying his face in my neck

"W-what?"

"You heard me" he growled squeezing my breast even harder

I moaned loudly and threw my head back against his shoulder with my breath coming out in labored pants. Oh my God this was so erotic. Am I masochistic?

"Sasuke please" I whimpered

I wasn't even sure what I was begging for but I needed this coil in my stomach to unfurl because the heat in my stomach was driving me to the brink of insanity. He released my waist and slid both his hands slowly up my stomach, reached under my bra and squeezing both of my breasts HARD.

"Oh god" I quivered

His eyes were locked on mine in the mirror as he had me watch myself submitting to him. The wanton wanting creature that writhed in that mirror was what all men dreamed of. Her smooth porcelain skin sparkled even in the dim lighting and her long exotic hair caressed every curve of her shapely frame as it cascaded down her back and flowed out around her. She was panting and writhing beneath the touch of a Adonis that made her melt beneath his skilled touch. His dark onyx eyes boring into her bright emerald green ones loving the way she responded to his touch. I looked down and saw that cum was spilling out of the seat of her panties down over her thighs. This beautiful creature was me and damn did I look sexy.

"Do you see what I see Sakura?" he whispered in my ear nibbling it gently

"Yes" I whimpered

Arching my back I pushed my breasts harder into his soft calloused hands as they kneaded the flesh.

"Do you like this Sakura?" he breathed deeply

"Yes" I quivered

"I can make you feel so much pleasure Sakura. Do you want me to make you feel good?" he teased tugging roughly on my hardened nipples and sinking his teeth into my neck

"Yes please" I submitted

"Beg me for it Sakura. Look me in my eyes and beg me to make you feel pleasure like you never have in your life"

Oh god this was embarassing. I've never even had sex with a guy and he wants me to beg him to make me feel good? Don't get me wrong my hymen was long gone all thanks to my tyrant of a shishou but I'd still never been penetrated. Hell a guy has never got this close to me before and here I was acting like a cat in heat.

"Sasuke please-"

"Say my name right" he hissed pulling even harder on my nipples and biting my neck hard enough to break skin

The pain was so amazingly pleasureable that it brought tears to my eyes as I found my mind spiraling far away from my grasp.

"_Sasuke-kun_ please I need you. Please make me feel good" I whimpered my cheeks burning bright red

"Good girl. Don't move. Do you understand me?" he commanded locking eyes with me in the mirror

"Yes"

He smirked and unclasped my bra in the front finally allowing my breasts to bounce free. He pushed me back gently and stood in front of me just staring at my breasts and as I was about to cover them he raised his eyes to mine.

"You are not allowed to move unless I say so right?"

"Yes"

I looked down at him as he lowered his head to my neck and left gentle kisses before suckling the skin right below my ear into his mouth. Once he released it he blew gently on the wet skin causing me to shudder. He trailed his tongue down my neck and over my collar bone biting down briefly causing me to squeal and jump at the unexpected amount of pleasure I got from that. He kissed lower and lower, dropping to his knees to meet my height until his mouth hovered over my right breast and I was quivering in anticipation as his warm breath fanned across the sensitive skin.

"_Sasuke-kun _please" I whimpered

"Patience Sakura"

The tip of his tongue snaked out and flicked the hardened bud and my knees almost buckled beneath me as another loud groan left my lips.

"More" I panted desperately

He chuckled and kissed my nipple softly before rolling his tongue over the slick bud slowly and sensually. I was digging my nails into my hands so hard I was sure the skin would break soon trying my hardest not to move. Slowly he lowered his mouth onto the bud and suckled softly letting a groan of his own rumble in his throat. His hands rested on my waist as he nibbled on my nipple and I could feel more cum leaking down my thighs and my mind was absolutely reeling. I raised my hands to grab his shoulders and he bit down on my nipple causing me to cry out at the pain it sent through my body and it scared the hell out of me that it actually made me cum on myself for the first time in my life. My knees buckled but Sasuke held me upright by my waist and he smirked against my nipple. Oh my God I did like pain.

"So responsive Sakura. I love that"

His eyes burned with pure lust and pleasure at seeing how much he dominated my mind and my body. Kissing softly down my stomach, he bit me all the way down leaving teeth marks making me whimper and squirm knowing just where that skilled mouth was headed to. Please move faster! Once he reached my underwear he smirked up at me as he rubbed his index and middle finger over my soaked lips over top of my panties.

"Seems like you want me pretty bad don't you _Sa-ku-ra_?" he asked licking the cum from his fingers

"Yes" I breathed trying not to cum again just from watching him do that

"Yes what?" he teased licking my lips through the panties

No! I need more!

"Yes _Sasuke-kun_" I pleaded pushing my hips closer to his mouth

"Ah ah ah. Naughty Sakura I told you not to move didn't I?" he teased moving away

"Yes but..._**Sasuke-kun**_ please" I begged not wanting him to stop

"Now you'll be punished"

I whimpered and watched him crawl back in front of me. He pulled my panties aside and without warning started to suck insistently on my clit causing me to gasp and let out a loud gutteral groan. The shock of the intensity of how amazing it felt had me ready to faint from pleasure. Every fiber of my body tingled down to the tips of my toes. The fire in my belly was growing and I was about to explode but he suddenly stopped.

"No!" I yelled out sadly near tears

"Will you listen and be a good girl now?" he growled looking up at me

"Yes Sasuke-kun whatever you want. I will do it" I begged

"Good girl. Now let's get these off of you"

He slowly pulled my panties down my legs and it was shocking to see just how much cum had come out of me and I hadn't even been penetrated yet. Sasuke suddenly stopped and smirked up at me.

"We have a spectator Sakura" he cooed

He looked over his shoulder and Naruto was leaning on one of the walls watching us with his dick in his hand. How the hell did I not hear him coming down the hall? Why did I think him watching was the sexiest shit ever? Oh my God. Sasuke was making me lose my mind.

"Naruto-kun" I whispered

"Don't stop because of me" he growled out

"Sakura" Sasuke called snapping my attention directly to him

"Yes Sasuke-kun"

"Would you like for Naruto to stay? He will not just watch. We both know he's a pretty touchy feely person and we don't want to change him now do we?" he cooed blowing cool air on my moist lips

"No we don't. He can stay. You can stay Naruto-kun" I whispered softly

"Good girl. Now I'm going to eat this sweet pussy of yours and you may touch me. Naruto will do as he pleases. And you will enjoy it" he coaxed

"Yes Sasuke-kun" I nodded happy to be able to touch him finally

"Good girl"

He threw my right leg over his shoulder and ran his tongue slowly across my folds making me quiver so I buried my left hand in his soft hair to steady myself. Looking over my shoulder I could see that Naruto still hadn't moved but continued to stroke himself. I reached my hand in his direction and moaned loudly as Sasuke suckled softly on my clit.

"Naruto-kun come here please" I whispered

"Whatever you want Sakura-chan" he whispered gruffly

Once he reached us I placed his hand over my left breast and grabbed his dick firmly in my hand, slowly pumping it. He groaned and stroked into my hand while keeping his eyes locked with mine. My hand that rested over the one I put on my breast squeezed causing him to squueze my breast and me to groan.

"Suck" I commanded softly

He lowered his head and wrapped his lips around my nipple and sucked hard making me shudder and pull on Sasuke's hair since he decided to suck on my clit hungrily at the same time.

"Sakura you taste so sweet" he moaned

"Fuck Sakura-chan" Naruto groaned as I pumped him faster

Sasuke tilted his head upwards slightly and pulled my clit between his soft lips so suck on it roughly and it made my knees shake but Naruto held me upright as he suckled on my nipple hungrily, nipping and biting it making this all more the unbearably pleasureable. Sasuke's tongue was weaving magic as he suckled on my clit, rolling his tongue slowly over the hardened nub, flicking his tongue up and down on it quickly causing me to squeeze his silk locks between my fingers and wind my hips against his tongue as I wound one arm behind me to lock around Naruto's neck to make sure I didn't fall.

"Sasuke-kun" I moaned loudly

"Mhm like this Sakura?" he groaned latching his tongue onto my clit and sucking isistenly

"Yes please" I begged

"As you wish"

With one in his hair to steady myself and the other around Naruto's neck I lost control of my body as it started to move on its own in perfect sync with Sasuke's expert tongue as it made the coil in my belly started to squeeze so tightly I could feel it ready to snap at any second. My thighs shook and my clit was throbbing deliciously against his warm, thick tongue. Loud, gutteral and almost animalitic moans escaped my throat as I started to lose myself in this plethora of pleasures I was experiencing at the moment. Oh God I was about to lose my mind.

"Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun right there. Please don't stop please" I moaned

My nails were sinking into Naruto's neck and he seemed to love it as he moaned loudly, giving both my nipples equal attention. I could tell I was probably hurting Sasuke with how hard my hand was fisted in his hair but I couldn't bring myself to care all I wanted was to cum and I wanted to cum badly. My clit was almost at it's breaking point and my eyes kept rolling in the back of my head no matter how hard I tried to focus on our reflections in the mirror. This was so twisted, so wrong and yet so right! Tilting Sasuke's head back, I rolled my hips up and down on his tongue roughly, panting loudly and feeling sweat trickle down the side of my face as my legs quaked beneath me.

"Don't move I want to come so bad. This feels so good Sasuke-kun" I admitted locking eyes with him knwoing he was fighting back a smirk

Without warning the coil snapped and I let out a loud scream as my body shook with such an intense orgasm that it blurred my vision and had me seeing white everywhere but that didn't stop me from still grinding on Sasuke's tongue to ride out the last of my orgasm. Once I was sated I released my hold on his hair and slumped against Naruto who immediately slipped two fingers deep into my wet pussy making me moan loudly and grind against them as he pumped slowly. Once I opened my eyes Sasuke was back on his feet just watching me with hazy eyes, my cum on his chin and the sides of his mouth. He licked his lips swiftly brought my lips to his and I immediately opened my mouth and let him kiss me and boy was he kissing me passionately, allowing me to taste my own sweet juices. He bit down on my bottom lip and locked eyes with Naruto over my shoulder as my legs still shook beneath me.

"Poor Sakura I think that orgasm was a bit intense for her. Let's get her to the bed shall we?" he teased talking to Naruto

"Good idea" he grunted releasing my neck with a pop

I know for a fact that when I looked at myself in the mirror later I was going to see all kinds of hickeys, bitemarks and bruises. Naruto lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissed me hard, exploring every inch of my mouth as he carried me to my room. I had the biggest bed because I liked to have the space to study in bed and sleep in bed comfortably. Once he laid me back on the bed he leaned back and looked at my naked body but I was too far gone to be embarassed anymore. Sasuke stood by the side of the bed next to Naruto and smirked as he watched me pant and writhe beneath their lust filled gazes, both of their erections twitching in my direction. Oh yes how I wanted to feel them both.

"My turn Sakura-chan" Naruto groaned rubbing his fingers up and down my clit

"What Naruto-kun?" I moaned rolling my hips against his rough fingers to create more friction

"I want to taste you too. Sasuke make it sound so good. I think I deserve a taste"

"Oh please no" I whimpered

I wasn't sure my clit could take another round of that. This was my first time and I had 2 mind shattering orgasms already. My clit was ready to burst from how sensitive it was right now.

"Oh yes" Naruto groaned lowering himself onto the floor on his knees

I whimpered and tried to squirm away but he locked me in place by gripping underneath my knees firmly. Sasuke climbed onto the bed and sat beside my head so that his dick was right beside my mouth.

"Now you be a good girl and let us make you cum over and over again. We'll train this sexy body to be able to hand it ok?" he whispered running his fingers through my hair as he looked down at me lovingly

"Yes Sasuke-kun" I nodded still afraid

"Good girl, now hush and make me feel good. Bring those pretty little lips over here and give me some good head"

He leaned over me so that his hands rested on the other side of my head and I could reach his dick without moving.

"Open up baby" he coaxed

I opened up my mouth and flicked my tongue out against his slit tasting his precum. It was actually tasty why did girls say that guys nut was nasty. He groaned and that made me wrap my lips around the tip and roll my tongue over it, I loved this oh my God. I moaned and placed my right hand on Sasuke's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze so he could push it further into my mouth. Just as I closed my eyes and started to bob my head up and down on him I felt Naruto's tongue slide up and down my slick slit and I shuddered letting out a groan.

"Ah ah ah. Keep me in your mouth baby" Sasuke scolded pinching my right nipple hard

Pulling him back into my mouth I placed my left hand in Naruto's spiky hair and spread my legs a little wider. As Sasuke slowly pumped in and out my mouth Naruto's tongue flicked against my clit and my lower body twitched off of the bed. Oh God I was so sensitive right now. He didn't stop there though he kissed my clit and gently started to suckle on it and the intense pleasure brought tears of ecstasy to my eyes.

"Oh"

"Feel good Sakura-chan?" Naruto groaned still sucking on my clit

I couldn't really talk with my mouth full of Sasuke but I nodded gently and rolled my hips against his tongue feeling that coil tightening again. Sasuke started to pump faster into my throat once I staretd to relax my throat and got into the rhythm with him, bobbing my head in time with his thrusts. Oh I liked this. Naruto stuck two fingers in me and sucked on my slit harder making me shudder, writhe and moan as I sucked on Sasuke even harder causing him to groan and pump faster. The coil was about to snap again and since I couldn't speak the only thing I could think to do was tap his shoulder really hard which only served to have him suck me even more insistently. Sasuke moaned loudly as I took him all the way in my throat and flicked my tongue out to lick his balls. The coil snapped and that was it I moaned loudly with Sasuke still in my mouth and exploded all over Naruto's tongue. Sasuke groaned and let his seed spill down my throat at the same time and I lapped it all up loving every second of it. He locked eyes with me still panting, lowered his face and kissed my forehead.

"Sasuke was right you are sweet Sakura-chan" Naruto groaned still licking my juices

"All right now it's time for the main event" Sasuke smirked

He rose up from over top of me and sat up on his knees. Naruto stood up and slid over to the other side of the bed right beside my head just like Sasuke was. Sasuke slid down to the edge of the bed and moved me up so that he could position himself between my legs comfortably. Even though he just came his dick was still rock hard and twitching. God was it long and thick. Could I handle all of that? He seemed to be able to read my mind because he gave me a soft smile.

"You'll get used to it Sakura. It only hurts at first" He explained

Nodding my head I let out a deep breath and tried to steel myself for that monstrosity filling me up. Naruto rolled my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers hard and it made me moan and squirm beneath the tortorous hands. Sasuke parted my thighs a little wider and positioned himself at my entrance, rubbing his head up and down my slick entrance to give him easier access. Without warning he sheathed himself completely inside me causing me to gasp in pain and my back to rise off of the bed so far it slapped against Sasuke's. A single tear slid down my cheek as I caught my breath, hymen or not that still hurt like hell. Sasuke held me close to him, rubbed my back and kissed me passionately.

"Not cool teme you could have at least eased her into it" Naruto grumbled running his fingers down my back soothingly

Taking deep breaths I slowly laid back down on the bed and panted harshly still trying to get used to this super stretched feeling. Naruto leaned down and kissed me softly, rubbing his fingers through my hair tenderly.

"Slow teme" he hissed glaring at Sasuke

"Hn"

Sasuke slowly wound his hips against mine causing me to groan beneath him at this new pleasure my body was experiencing. Naruto smiled down at me softly and started to stroke himself slowly as he watched me whimper and moan in pleasure. Reaching out my hand I gripped him firmly and pulled his tip into my mouth causing him to shudder happily as I slowly rolled my tongue around it.

"You alright Sakura-chan?" he groaned slowly winding his hips

Nodding my head slowly, I started to slowly wind my hips in sync with Sasuke slow stroking me. Sasuke's hands slowly slid up my stomach before he squeezed my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers roughly causing me to moan with Naruto's dick still deep in my throat. This was all feeling so good I couldn't help but to start rolling my hips faster impatiently to get Sasuke to move faster. He took the hint and started to thrust into me faster and harder causing me to mewl loudly and suck on Naruto's length faster causing him to roll his hips in my mouth. With my free hand I reached down to wrap my fingers around Sasuke's bicep as he leaned over me to stroke me een deeper. Once he filled me to the hilt he hit my g-spot and I cried out loudly releasing Naruto's cock from my mouth accidentily in shock from the intensity of the pleasure. Sasuke smirked down at me and started to stroke me harder and faster so that he kept hitting my g-spot over and over. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed more of that feeling. I shoved him off of me, flipping over onto my stomach simultaneously with my knees propped up so that my butt was sitting up high in the air. Naruto slid in front of me and sat down with his knees propped up on either side of my head propped up on his elbows and I took him into my mouth quickly. Bobbing my head up and down on him quickly, lathering him up with my salive made him shudder and convulse beneath me as he tried his best not to cum. After taking him deep into my throat Sasuke suddenly thrust into me but this time I met him thrust for thrust as I threw my hips back onto him everytime he pounded deep into me. Oh yes. Suddenly all three of our moans sounded loudly throughout the entire room as we all clawed desperately at our climaxes. Naruto put his hands on top of my head with his fingers lacing through my hair as he thrust fast and hard deep into my throat, groaning loudly as his dick twitched in my mouth signaling that he was about to cum any second. Sasuke's nails dug deep into the flesh of my butt cheeks as he thrust deep into me hitting my spot everytime making us both moan and groan loudl. My thighs started to shake and I could barely contain my moans as I tried to keep Naruto deep in my throat. As I took him all the way in my throat until he hit the back of my throat he groaned loudly and pulled on my hair hard as he came all the way down my throat as I greedily swallowed every drop. Once Naruto collapsed, pulling his limp dick out of my mouth Sasuke's right hand slid up my back and wound into my hair as he leaned down on me some more so that he was breathing harshly in my ear as I panted loudly. He yanked my head back harshly and bit deep into my throat making me cry out in pleasureable pain.

"You will come again" He demanded gruffly in my ear

"Yes Sasuke-kun" I moaned

His left hand released my butt as he reached around and rubbed my wet, throbbing clit in smooth and quick circles causing me to cry out unable to hold in my orgasm anymore.

"_**Sasuke-kun!**_" I screamed ripping my sheets

"_Fuuuuuck_" he moaned

As I exploded around him he released deep into me too moaning my name as he slowly wound his hips helping me come down from my mind shattering orgasm. Once my legs collapsed beneath me he fell right on top of me unable to hold himself up anymore as well. He rolled off of me and pulled against him as he spooned me from the back. I reached out to Naruto and pulled him into my arms too, rolling over onto my back so that Naruto's head was on my right breast and Sasuke was on my left.

"I guess you abusing these amazing things really did turn out to have some perks" Sasuke smirked flicking his tongue against my nipple

I shuddered and ran my fingers through his hair lovingly.

"I agree with the teme Sakura-chan you shouldn't do that anymore" Naruto mumble sleepily burying his face into my boob

"I promise I won't do it anymore" I conceded ready to go back to sleep too

"Better not" Sasuke grumbled

"Shut it Sasuke"

He bit down hard on my nipple making me moan and my clit to throb again loving the pain.

"You will say my name correctly or you wont say it at all do you understand?" He grunted angrily

"Yes _Sasuke-kun_" I moaned rubbing my thighs together to create friction

"Good girl now get some sleep"

He turned my face towards him slowly and pecked my lips before passionately parting my lips with his tongue and kissing me passionately. After moaning in his mouth he released my lips, giving me a gentle peck before burying his face in my neck.

"Keep running your fingers through my hair it helps me sleep" He mumbled happily

"Ditto" Naruto grumbled snuggling into me more

Smiling to myself I couldn't help but to oblige them and keep running my fingers through their hair listening to their breathing slowly even out as they fell deep into slumber. Smiling myself to sleep I couldn't help but sneak a peak at their sleeping angelic faces. They drive me up the wall but they'll always be my boys.


End file.
